


The Ones Unknown

by hinatashouyohhh



Category: Ideas from Zankyou no Terror; Haikyuu; Attack on Titan; Skyrim, Original Work
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, M/M, Mild Language, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 10:26:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2847650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinatashouyohhh/pseuds/hinatashouyohhh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first original work. A girl named Ilse wakes up in a hideout for supernatural beings called half-breeds. Half-breeds appear human, but have special abilities such as controlling the elements or manipulating time. Ilse struggles to maintain her memory, and disaster strikes, causing her to meet unlikely friends in the fight for survival in the human world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ones Unknown

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking a brief look at my original work! I often think and come up with story ideas, so this is just one of them. You will see characters from different animes, but they will have hardly any connection to the anime they're taken from.  
> This chapter is the intro, because I feel a lot needs to be explained before the first chapter.

I awoke, lying on cold cement.

My back ached, and I sat up as my head spun. My vision was blurred, but it soon focused on what looked like a schoolyard. I surveyed my surroundings. _Where was I? How did I get here? Who… Who am I?_

My memory was failing me. I didn't know my name, where I was, or who I was.

A face was now peering down at me, kind and gentle. “Hey kid. Looks like you’re in a pickle.” 

Her name was Yuri. With a smile as warm as a summer day and eyes bright and blue as a rushing river, she comforted me. My first friend. My only friend I ever had living in that damned boarding school.

Everyone here woke up without memory. I was one of many who lived in this hideout, disguised as a boarding school. Why, you ask? Because we were hunted. We're called half-breeds. We appear human, but can do many things humans can't. Yuri, for example, controls and manipulates water. It's defined as 'water-related'. We have no exact definition or reason for any ability, so we add the 'related'. Because of our strange abilities, humans are afraid of us and try to kill us. As a result, we hide. Eventually many of us regain a sight fragment of our past, but other than that we remember nothing.

I was never considered powerful or special. I woke with a glowing triangle, placed on the center of my chest, right over my heart. Some thought I would be strong and some sort of powerful being. Others thought I was freaky and constantly avoided me (not that I minded). In reality, though, I have no idea what it does. It just sits there, irritatingly showing up through my clothes, making me have to wear many layers to cover it. My memory has yet to tell me anything about it, and the triangle hasn't proved to be of any use.

 

Our lives were never meant to have meaning. This is the story of our tragic end.

**Author's Note:**

> Gosh it's so short! I apologize, and I hope the story comes out good in the 2nd (technically 1st) chapter!


End file.
